Kendra Gregory
Name: Kendra Gregory Gender: Female Age: 15 Hobbies and Interests: Dancing, shopping, musicals, reading. Appearance: Kendra is slightly taller than average at 5’8’’ and weighs 140 pounds. She has long, straight, light brown hair that goes a few inches past her shoulders and brown eyes. Her face is still rather round and babyish and her nose and mouth are of average size with no special features of note. Her skin is pale, differing from her sisters as she takes her completion from her father while they look more like their mother who is of Lebanese decent several generations back. Kendra likes girly clothing and has a closet full of expensive, colorful dresses and shoes. On the day of abduction she was wearing a gray mini dress with a flower design at the bottom with black tights and maroon sneakers. Biography: Kendra was born to Gordon, an investment banker, and Gale, a nutritionist, in Albany, New York. The family moved to Pennsylvania when Kendra was 10-years-old. She has two older sisters; Taryn and Jayna. Growing up, the family was very close. The sisters would fight occasionally but they cared for each other a lot. The family was very well off and the girls never wanted for anything, but they didn’t see their father as much as they would have liked because he was usually busy with work. During their childhood both Kendra and her sister Taryn became interested in acting, singing and dancing. The two of them would participate in neighborhood plays at the community center. While Taryn would go on to be something of an actress, participating in school plays, Kendra focused more on dance. She joined the high school dance team in addition to taking dance four days a week at a dance studio. It is Kendra’s aspiration to become a professional dancer. In school Kendra works hard and is rewarded by excellent grades in all subject, though sometimes gets the odd “B” in math as it is her weakest subject. When Kendra was 12-years-old her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. Her mother became weak and many of the responsibilities of the house fell to Taryn, who filled in as a mother figure for Kendra, taking her to school and dance practice, helping her with her homework and cooking for her. The fact that so much has been left on the shoulders of her sister has put tension on the relationship between her and her father, as she feels he should do more to take care of the girls . As the youngest child of a very wealthy family, Kendra has always been babied and is spoiled. She’s impatient, stubborn and used to getting her way. Following the deterioration of her mother’s health she’s become snippier, more gloomy and her short temper has become even shorter. She can be snobbish but has not taken to the racism that has been promoted by the government, because her sisters are vaguely ethnic looking with tan skin color that they inherited from their mother. Kendra is very social and loves to go out with friends. She has a good sense of humor, makes friends easily and likes to joke around, but many times her jokes can come off as rude. Advantages: Kendra’s serious dedication to dance has made her flexible, strong and agile. She’s intelligent, pretty and determined. Her ease with making friends may make it easier to make allies and her skills as an actress may prove useful. Disadvantages: While she may make allies easily, she may also lose them just as quickly due to her sharp tongue and stubborn nature. Kendra loses her temper easily and is less rational when she is angry. She isn’t used to being alone and if she ends up without anyone she might break. Designated Number: Female Student #16 ---- Designated Weapon: Hand Grenade Conclusion: Assuming that F16 doesn't upset the wrong person, her draw may let her go quite far. The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Madeline Harris '''Collected Weapons: '''Hand grenade (designated weapon, to Madeline Harris) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *''Kendra is an insert of a real person, a friend of her handler. An insert of Kendra's sister, Taryn Gregory, was in SOTF: Evolution. It should be noted that Evo and The Program do not share a universe, as the Gregorys live in different places, have different events mentioned, and exist in different timeframes.'' Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kendra, in chronological order. *Calm Like a Bomb *Get Ready to Fly *Splatterworks *Plenty Death To Go Around *Trauma *Fancy Footwork Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kendra. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program